1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular to a method and apparatus for storing items. Still more particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, an apparatus, and a computer usable program product for optimal placement of items in a storage unit based on temperature readings within the storage unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, households and businesses store a variety of perishable items that require storage within a given temperature range to prevent and/or slow decay of the perishable items. Perishable items are frequently stored in a refrigeration unit, such as a refrigerator or freezer to preserve perishable items. Cold temperatures permit food and other perishable items to stay fresh longer by slowing the growth of bacteria.
For example, bacteria will spoil milk in a few hours if the milk is left at room temperature. However, by storing milk and other dairy products in a refrigerator at a temperature range of 40-45° F. the milk will stay fresh for a week or two. By freezing the milk in a freezer, the milk will remain unspoiled for significantly longer, such as two or three months. Thus, food stuffs such as dairy products and meat require storage at a temperature colder than room temperature to prevent/slow spoilage.
An optimum storage temperature for perishable items varies depending the type of item and the desired storage period. For example, apples may have a preferred storage temperature in a range of 38-42° F. while tomatoes are preferably stored at a temperature range of 55-70° F. for temporary storage. However, for storage that will last longer than a few days or a week, a lower temperature would be preferred.
Therefore, it is important for a user to determine an optimal temperature for storing perishable items in order to prevent/slow spoilage and decay of those perishable items. Current refrigeration units permit a user to set a refrigerator and freezer compartment on a refrigeration unit to a desired temperature. However, temperature within a refrigeration unit can vary at different locations within the refrigeration unit, especially in large industrial size refrigerators and industrial sized freezers. For example, an area around a door of a refrigerator is typically not as cold as an area at the back of the refrigerator.
Moreover, as more items are added to a particular area of the refrigeration unit, the additional mass will affect temperature in that region. The region may no longer be an optimal location for a given item that is stored in that area.
In addition, temperature variations are affected by the size of the refrigeration unit. As a refrigeration unit size increases, such as in an industrial refrigerator or industrial freezer, the temperature variations within the refrigeration unit increase dramatically. Thus, temperature variations would be greater in an industrial sized refrigerator as compared to a consumer sized refrigerator.
Current refrigeration units do not permit a user to accurately determine temperature variations at different areas within a refrigeration compartment. Therefore, users must estimate or guess which location in a refrigeration unit would provide the best temperature for food storage. If a user placed an item in a location in a refrigeration unit where the temperature is too warm for the item, the item will spoil too rapidly. This untimely spoilage results in unnecessary expense in replacing those spoiled items, as well as creating a health hazard due to the risk of food poisoning if a spoiled item is inadvertently consumed.